Stars of Destiny
Welcome to the Stars of Destiny page! Here, you can follow the weekly events of the Stars of Destiny arc, view upcoming events, and check out the list of all the current stars on the tablet page. SoD Weekly Summary Tablet of Stars Upcoming Events: February 1st, 7:00 P.M. CST After hosting a banquet in the honor of the PDF's first victory, Oboyo is asked by a chef in Shrike to investigate a potential haunting. Will the investigation boost the PDF's reputation or send it down the drain? Next time, on Stars of Destiny! 24 weeks remain... =About= What is the Stars of Destiny? The Stars of Destiny is an RP arc themed around the Suikoden series on PSX/PS2, which is in turn based on a Japanese novel called 'Water Margin'. In this arc, players will go on a variety of missions for the Paranormal Deliverance Force to prepare for an imminent invasion by spiritual beings. It will be hosted on Friday nights at 7:00 P.M. CST. This is not the only time frame for Stars of Destiny RP however, as I'll be open for mini-sessions throughout the week that will have an effect on the Friday night sessions. One thing that is unique about this arc is that it will have a set end date. This in turn means that our actions, or lack of actions taken leading up to the invasion will have an effect on the invasion itself. While there will be many characters involved, my aim to this arc is to set each player's character up in an important manner where they will contribute to the success of Paranormal Deliverance Force. How can I join? You may join the arc at any time you wish! I only ask that you be a part of the arc before jumping into our Friday night sessions. If you're interested, send Oboyo or Dusk a tell in the MUD and I will set you up with a suitable star. What is to be expected? We'll be using the 'loose turn order' system, where I will be leading each round with a post and everyone participating can post in whichever order they choose. If you're multiposting, please use © at the end of your posts or copy+paste from a notepad file. I'll be logging as well. I'm going to have a preferred and an end-all cut-off time frame set, so don't expect any sessions to go into the wee hours of the morning. While the arc is themed around Suikoden, you won't need to be familiar with the series to be able to enjoy this arc. Any character who has joined will be playing a big role in some way, which means I won't be accepting anyone who is just going to hang out. And because Shrike is close to Truce, it is feasible to use the same characters that you would usually use to RP. I guarantee the safety of your characters, so there's no need to worry. I can't say the same for your NPC allies however, and many of their lives will depend on your actions. That about covers it. Hope to see you there!